Digimon: Advent Signs
by DreamingFree
Summary: Aylin Akire had a normal life that was until her brother Asher disappeared and then three years later a strange boy came to her speaking in riddles. Now Aylin founds herself in the a fight for the Digital world with her friends, Ashriel Yuki and Sora Kuro. Warning this has straight and yaoi couples so read at your own risk. No humans from the original digimon anime or manga all oc.


**Chapter 1: Destiny a waits!**

**DreamingFree**: This story does not have the original characters human characters of Digimon, basically it deals with my own ocs which I came up with.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own Aylin Akire, Kai Akire, Asher Akire and all the humans in this story. I also own the digimon partners that go with my ocs.

The day was just beginning. The shinning yellow of the sun began to raise high into the air signaling that the morning has begun. Beams of yellow reined over the painted green of the forest and grass. A typical start of the day or at least is felt that way to Aylin. Aylin just like any other day woke up her bright orange eyes blinking as the sun light hit her face. Her light purple long hair was spread out on her white pillow.

"Aylin, it's time to begin the day." A deep male's voice rang from the door way of her room. Aylin let out a light groan signalizing her displeasure at needing to wake up. "Come on, sweetheart." The voice was now chuckling lightly at her.

"Do I have to, dad?" Aylin's voice sounded sleepy as she pushed her body into a sitting position. She turned her orange eyes to look at her father. Her father had a darker shade of purple hair and the same bright orange eyes as Aylin.

"You have school." He said smiling gently at her. He had to be both a father and mother since Aylin's real mother decided to abandon her children. Aylin groaned again but got up and stretched her thin body. She was wearing a black tank top and white short shorts which she is what she usually slept in.

"Fine, send me to that awful place." Aylin pouted slight as her father shook his head lightly at her before leaving to let Aylin dress for school. Aylin moved to pick up her school uniform. A white blouse was pulled over her mop of purple hair and a red ribbon was tied in a bow around her neck over the collar of the blouse. A plaid black mini skirt completed the uniform along with a pair of white knee high socks. Aylin looked into her full length mirror to check her appearance. "Ugh, I hate this uniform." Aylin said to herself as moved over to her dresser to grab her cell phone and her charm bracelet. Her fingers reached for her blue and black cell phone. Her eyes started to search for her charm bracelet. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. Her charm bracelet which was a silver chain with a diamond heart charm she got from her father, a star charm which was made out of rubies and finally a wing like charm which was made from sapphires, this charm she got from her brother. Her eyes looked at the photo that her charm bracelet was hanging from. In the image was herself at the age of five with a boy who was at the age of seven with the same color hair as her father and had a pair of bright teal green eyes. She missed her brother every day he had one day just disappeared not to be heard from for a few years.

"I miss you Asher." Aylin said sadly to the photo with the two smiling children. Asher had disappeared a few years ago when she was thirteen and he was fifteen that had been about three years ago. Aylin was not sure how it happened but one day Asher had started to act strange and not long after that he just disappeared without a word to her or their father. Both Aylin and Kai where terribly upset by his disappearance but no one could give the answers that both of them desired to hear. Aylin gave one last look to the photo before grabbing her charm bracelet and sprinting down stairs so she wouldn't be late.

"Hurry, Aylin or you'll be late!" Kai's voice reached Aylin's ears as she made it to the kitchen. Kai gave a smile at her as she moved to grab a piece of toast before bolting out of the door with a hurried goodbye over her shoulder. Kai followed Aylin's back with his eyes as she disappeared out the door which was shut behind her, a sigh escaped his lips as the door finally closed. He let his body slump in the chair as he ran his hands through his hair. He loved his daughter she was all he had left.

* * *

Aylin walked and ate her toast as she did. She lifted her phone so she could look at the clock and then to check her messages. She closed her phone with a light snap before she shoved her phone into her black bag that she had hanging off her left shoulder.

"Damn, I really hate school." Aylin says to herself as finished her toast and made it to the gates of the large school she went to. The school was a dark grey in color and loomed over most of the buildings near it. Kids were pooling into the gates to make it to class before the bells rang. With a sigh Aylin made her way through the crowds of kids trying to make it to the doors of the school. Aylin was trying not to hit into anyone but that was becoming a problem and soon she found herself hitting into someone, and that someone was bigger than she was. Aylin soon found herself looking into the mad eyes of a taller but not by much boy with grass green hair and summer blue eyes. "Sorry." Aylin says picking herself off the ground waiting for the boy to blow up at her like most of the kids in this school did. The boy looked about to do just that but stopped short at the sight of Aylin.

'This is the one.' The boy thought as he merely nodded his head at her apology before turning swiftly away and began to walk into the school. Aylin was confused, for one she had never seen that boy before and two he didn't snap at her like most people in this school would have.

"Shit!" Aylin swore as she moved to the open doors of the school just before the bells rang. With a sigh of relief she sprinted her way to her first class of the day. Unfortunately for Aylin her first class happened to be math. Aylin's seat was in the far back by the window which she also could be found looking out of it but most teachers left her alone because she would get almost perfect marks. Aylin's eyes were looking outside the window when the boy from early sat in the seat behind her.

'Yes..She is the one.' The boy thought as he stared at the back of Aylin's head. He could feel it, she was one the he had been looking for, the one to take the power of the sign he was in charge of. He looked around the room, no human had noticed that he himself was not human, no he was a Digimon, a digital monster sent from another world to find the owner of the sign he was in charge of. He was sent here to look for one of the humans that would take a sign and become a digidestined. 'Soon.' The boy thought as he watched the human girl ignore those around her. Aylin could feel eyes on her turning she looked behind her to see the boy from before yet he had his eyes looking past her instead of at her.

'Weird.' Aylin thought as she turned back to look out the window her eyes looking at the leaves that had started to blow in the wind. 'Just another typical day.' Aylin continues to think not realizing that her whole world was about to change. Soon math came to end and Aylin was making her way to the door only to find her wrist was snatched by the boy she ran into earlier. Turning to look at the boy he began to speak almost like a riddle.

"Destiny awaits you Aylin Akire. Will you answer its call?" The green haired body questions before letting go of her wrist and pushed passed and out the door with the rest of the students that had filed out.

"Destiny awaits? Answer its call?" Aylin questioned to herself as she stared at the spot where the boy had been. 'What the hell is he talking about?' Aylin thought to herself as she walked to her next class which was art. Aylin was drawing her hand moving in a fast motion. Her mind only focused on her picture rather than the world around her. The white paper now had obtained a wing like structure where the tip of the wing pointed down and another smaller wing like structure on the side with a round dot under the smaller wing.

"It's calling out to you." A deep male's voice said from the side of Aylin. Aylin's bright orange eyes turned to stare at the green haired blue eyed boy, the one that seemed to be everywhere.

"Just what are you talking about? It's calling me? What is calling me?" Aylin questions her eyes narrowing she was getting irritated by the riddle this boy seemed to be speaking each time he spoke. The boy's fingers tapped her picture once as if it held all the answers to her question. "Look here buddy whatever your saying has nothing to do with me so go spit your riddles elsewhere." Aylin said standing slamming her pencil down as she moved.

"Oh it has everything to do with you Aylin Akire. You are the one, the one destined for the sign I carry." The boy stated his blue eyes glowed lightly. "Just remember Aylin the sign choices you, you don't choice the sign." And with that said the body seemed to disappear leaving a very confused Aylin to wonder just what the hell was going on.

* * *

The rest of the day passed as if it was a blur. Aylin's mind kept repeating the words the strange boy left her with. Aylin had began to walk home with her friends people she hanged with mostly they weren't very close or at least to Aylin it seemed that way.

"Hey Aylin we're going to hang out later tonight, you coming?" A girl with long blonde hair that was tied up with blue eyes asked looking at Aylin who was walking slightly behind the rest of the group. The group was made of four girls counting Aylin and three guys. The other two girls were twins with black hair and browns and the only way to tell them apart was that one had short hair and the other had long hair their names were Ally (short haired one) and Izzy (long haired one). Each of the girls was wearing the same uniform as Aylin. The first boy was tallest with brown hair and green eyes; he wore a boy version of the uniform which was black plaid pants with a white button up shirt with a red tie his name was Tao. The second boy had dark purple hair with lilac purple eyes he was also wearing the boys uniform his name was Max and the final boy was the shortest one he had teal hair with water blue eyes his name was Hoshi.

"Huh? Oh yea sure Kristy." Aylin answered the blonde slightly distracted from the world around her.

"Hey you okay their half pint?" Tao asked looking back at Aylin. He was always making fun of her height but never went too overboard with his teasing.

"I'm fine." Aylin replied smiling a semi fake smile. 'The sign choices you, you don't choice the sign.' Those words kept repeating over and over in her head. Tao shrugged slightly.

"If you say so half pint. Will meet in the part like usual." Tao says waving as he bolted down the street with Max and Hoshi hot on his heels. Aylin rolled her orange eyes slightly at them but waved half heartedly to them as they left.

"Sounds like a plan then."

"Will be going as well."

"See you later, Aylin, Kristy." The twins said finishing each other's sentences before they too sprinted off.

"Don't forget, Aylin or I'll be really mad at you." Kristy said in a playful voice before she too raced home to get ready for the night.

"Well I have odd friends, don't I?" Aylin said to herself as she shook her head and began to walk home. Aylin's mind was still stuck on the words that the boy left her with. 'This sign choices you, you don't choice the sign. The sign, the sign, the sign.' Those words replayed inside her mind. The sign. That word was what stuck in her mind no matter what she did she could not shake off those words. Aylin was barely aware that her feet had carried her home, she only realized after she had opened her front door and was met with the blinking eyes of her father.

"Aylin, are you alright?" Kai questioned looking at his door with worry. Kai really hoped that she was just tired but he had a feeling that whatever happened to Asher was about to happen to his baby girl.

"I'm fine dad." Aylin replied after a moment of silence. Aylin did her best to give Kai a smile before moving passed him to get to her room. Kai watched silently hoping that she was fine like she said she was but he doubted it. Aylin opened the door to her room and throw her bag onto her floor after she took her cell phone out of her bag. With a groan Aylin fell onto her bed eyes locked on a text message that was sent from Kristy.

* * *

On the street outside of Aylin's house stood the green haired blue eyed boy from Aylin's school. His blue eyes were trained on the window of Aylin's room. A light smirk crossed his face as he turned to look at his hand. Inside his hand was a light blue charm like object. The object looked just the picture that Aylin had drawn earlier.

"Soon, very soon." He says looking at the object that had began to glow faintly. Finally the owner had been found and soon a new digidestined would enter the digital world his only hope was that she wasn't too late to help save it. She would answer the call, she would answer the destiny that had been calling her all he had to do was wait. After all destiny awaited Aylin's answer and so shall he.

**DreamingFree**: Soo How did you like the first chapter of my digimon story? I worked hard on it, so please review but no flamers please!


End file.
